


Fail

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The first SamCait fanfic I wrote. A bit of fluff based on the Sam and MM Fail sign.





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> SamCait Fluff

Okay I am a bit nervous.   
Unlike my other writing here, this obviously involves real people. So if that isn't your thing, stop now.  
Okay anyone that is still here, here goes. 

Cait is laughing so heard that she can't catch her breath. Usually Sam's planned ' date' pics with Mackenzie made her angry and uncomfortable. She knows, of course, why he was doing it. The same reason she does the same with Tony. But it still hurts them both to see each other on ' dates' with others. But this IG pic had her rolling across the hotel bed.  
Fail indeed. They try to sell the narrative. They really do. They both know why it is important. So very important. But it is difficult to hide how they really feel for each other. .It is slightly easier for her. Tony is a dear friend so spending time with him isn't a chore. But poor Sam.  
His selling of the 'relationship' with Mackenzie was getting harder and harder. The Fail sigh he was holding up in the latest pic perfectly demonstrated this. That and the look on his and her faces.   
" Well," she thinks," at least Nic and Nicole look somewhat happy."  
It was very nice for her and Sam's dear friends to try to help salvage the narrative. They had been on the real double date in SA. But even with their help it was becoming quite clear that this simpley wasn't working.  
" And it simpley has to work, no matter how hard it is on Sam and I and our true fans." Cait mumbles under her breath  
She checks the time on her phone. Sam is due to call from Scotland where he is resting and visiting with his family, any time. She sighs deeply. She misses him terribly when they are apart.   
Her phone rings and she quickly answers it. Her body relaxes as soon as she hears Sam's husky," Hi baby."   
" Hi darling. Fail indeed."   
" I know. It is a bloody hard job. Pretending to care about any woman but you."   
" I know Sam. I know. It is hard for me to see it. And know that there are people buying it. Though that is what we want." she says with another deep sigh.   
" No, correction babe, this is what we need. What I want is to be with you. To be able to shout-out to the world that you are my wife and I am your husband."   
" I want that too. So much. I truly hate the lying and deception. But to keep him safe, we must."   
" Yes, though I am frantically trying to forge another path."   
" You should, my love, because very few people are buying this one. I literaly laughed when I saw the latest pic."  
" Did you? Happy I could amuse you Mrs Heughan." She laughs and says,  
" I love you madly Mr Heughan."   
" I love you Cait Balfe- Heughan and...." He was inturpted by a baby's cry.  
" Speaking of, our son is awake." Cait says and moves across the motel room and picks up a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed baby. He happily waves his chubby arms in squeals in happiness in his mother's arms.   
" Want to say hi to daddy Samual?" she asks him.   
" Da da da!" six month old Samual Thomas Heughan replied.   
" Hi sweet boy. Daddy misses you and mommy so much."


End file.
